


Heirlooms

by Nitrobot



Series: Inheritance [6]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jackhammer was Wheeljack's first and only ever ship- for good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirlooms

"Dammit, Jackie, my spark's too old for surprises-"

"Trust me, Dad, this is a good one," Wheeljack promised, keeping his hands firmly planted over his sire's optics. Considering he was almost a whole helm taller than his son, it was no mean feat steering him out to the Wrecker base's docking station. 

"That's exactly what you said 'bout my Sire Day present last stellar cycle, and that broke after five-" The old mech's grumbling was cut short by the burst of light in his optics as Wheeljack's hands dropped away. He blinked, sweeping the white spots away and taking in the newly occupied dock. 

Through crudely welded scars, a grin opened up. "So... this is the big thing you've been savin' up for."

"Bought her cheap as a shell and spent the last four vorns fixin' her up," Wheeljack said proudly, leaning a servo on the hull and patting the freshly painted inscription. "Named her after the toughest old metal grinder I know."

Jackhammer looked at his name on the side of the ship with honour beaming from his optics. "Don't let Ultra Magnus hear you say that." Even as he chuckled, there was a lump in his vocaliser that he struggled to speak around. He'd been a Wrecker all his life and retired from battle duty for the past ten stellar cycles- over that time he'd gotten used to the reality of being forgotten and replaced by the new generation of hotshots and gunpunks, some even more rowdy than his son. He hadn't worried too much about being remembered in Kup's forever-expanding encyclopedia of war stories. 

Seeing his name given to a starship, even just a humble starcruiser, made him think that maybe reality was shifting. Maybe more than just his own family would remember him now.

Coolant almost leaked out of his optic while the broken glass of the other reflected the spark of a faint electric current. "Just... do me one thing, Jackie," he said heavily.

Wheeljack came to stand before him again. "Anythin', Dad."

Jackhammer placed a servo on his son's shoulder, squeezing the metal lightly. "Don't call it 'her' anymore, you're gonna end up givin' me an identity crisis or somethin'."

The two mech's laughs sounded so similar they had to be related. 

"Guess this means you'll be leavin' us, then?" Jackhammer asked, trying not to sound as if his spark was breaking. He didn't fool Wheeljack, but his son only had the strength to shrug. 

"Well... you always said destiny lies out in the stars," Wheeljack said. "You could always come with me, you know... as backup. Even _you're_ not too old to sit on your aft in a passenger seat."

Jackhammer laughed again, with a twinge of sadness this time. "Wreckers don't need backup, son. Besides, I gotta keep your mother company, stop her from bashing punks together on the street again."

"Old habits die hard, Jackie," Riotblaze called out from the open door of their base quarters. "If that works for you always forgetting to feed the turbohound, then it works for me."

"Mom's got you there," Wheeljack chuckled to only a faint punch on the shoulder. 

"Why don't you take your sister with you?" Jackhammer suggested, as his own personal revenge to see the brief look of hilarious horror on Wheeljack's faceplate.

"I... doubt she'll want me to drag her away from all her boyfriends," he reasoned, stopping Jackhammer's laugh cold in his vocaliser. 

"...What boyfriends?"

Just as Wheeljack realised his fatal mistake and before he could stop his sire, Jackhammer was storming back inside. 

"AXLEJACK HAVE YOU BEEN OUT FLIRTING WITH MECHS?!"

The voice of a very offended young femme screeched out from a second floor window. "Wheeljack, you said you wouldn't tell, you fragger!" 

Wheeljack might have deserted the station right then and there with his new ship if he thought he could outrun his sister's fury.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it'd be really sweet if Wheeljack named his ship after his sire T3T


End file.
